


ART for: The Dixon Girl

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [51]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Playboy ward of Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, wasn’t looking to fall in love when he began researching the unusual Dixon family one Fall. Never before, however, had he met a more down-to-Earth, hard-to-impress woman whose main interest was watching out for her own family. Follow Grayson as he maneuvers through the Dixons and their beliefs on love, life, and magic.





	ART for: The Dixon Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dixon Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706074) by [Laitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitie/pseuds/Laitie). 




End file.
